In a conventional trailer truck, the truck cab is connected to the trailer and two pneumatic lines from the truck cab are connected to two pneumatic lines of the trailer. Similarly, at least one electrical line from the truck cab is connected to the electrical line of a trailer. The pneumatic lines provide pressurized air to the trailer's brakes and other pneumatic components of the trailer. The electric line provides electricity to the lights and other electrical components of the trailer. The pneumatic lines of the truck cab and trailer are releasably connected together by gladhands and the electrical line is connected by electrical connectors, such as a plug and receiving socket configuration. When the truck cab is separated from the trailer, the gladhands of the pneumatic lines are separated and the electrical connector on the electrical line is also separated. When separated from the trailer, the gladhands and electrical connector must be stored so the pneumatic and electrical lines do not hang or lay loose during the operation of the truck cab.
Bracket assemblies have been used to retain the gladhands and/or electrical connector when the trailer is separated from the truck cab. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,226 discloses a holding bracket for an electrical plug that provides for secure retention of the electrical plug. However, the electrical plug must be pushed into the bracket until a spring is compressed and then twisted to align a keyway with a pilot guide. This push and twist connection between the electrical connector and the bracket can be difficult, awkward, and time consuming when storing the electrical connector. In addition, the holding bracket retains only the electrical plug and does not receive the gladhands. Accordingly, multiple brackets are required for retention of the vehicle's electrical plug and gladhands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,965, a gladhand and plug keeper is disclosed as a single bracket mounted to a truck, and the keeper is adapted to retain the electrical plug and the gladhands when separated from the trailer. The keeper is a one-piece structure that includes a pair of gladhand receptacle members and a plug receptacle member. The plug receptacle member comprises a vertically disposed socket between the pair of gladhand receptacle members. Each of the gladhand receptacle members has an inverted J-shape that defines a receiving groove, and the long leg of the J-shape member has a partially spherical protuberance thereon. The receiving groove receives an upper tongue of the gladhand. The gladhands must be connected and disconnected by a twisting motion into or out of the mating gladhand receptacle. The process of aligning the gladhand in the gladhand receptacle and rotating the gladhand until it is locked requires alignment of the gladhand's tongue with the receiving groove, and the annular seal with the protuberance. Such an alignment process is relatively time-consuming and can be difficult and frustrating, for example, when the weather is bad or there is insufficient light.
Accordingly, '965 patent teaches holding receptacles for each of the gladhands and the electrical plug. Such multiple storage components increase the time and cost for manufacturing the storage device and increase the complexity of storing and containing the gladhands and the electrical connectors of the vehicle. A further drawback to the keeper disclosed in the '965 patent is that the keeper does not provide sufficient protection of the gladhands or the electrical plug against damage during operation of the truck or against exposure to dirt, dust, grime, and water, that can damage the gladhands or electrical connectors.